Conventional fluid ejection systems, such as inkjet printing systems, include a printhead, an ink supply that provides liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead ejects ink drops through multiple nozzles (also referred to as orifices) toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, thereby printing onto the print medium. Typically, the multiple nozzles are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to one another.
Certain fluid ejection devices contain one or more fuses as part of an integrated programmable read-only memory (PROM). The PROM is programmed by blowing (also referred to as “burning”) one or more fuses contained in the PROM. The PROM can be programmed with a serial number associated with the fluid ejection device, a model number associated with the fluid ejection device, electrical calibration data, fluidic data, or other data.
It is desirable to provide a fluid ejection device having a structure that allows one or more fuses to be blown with reliable results during a fuse programming process. Also, it is desirable to have such fuse structures that have low likelihoods of undesired short circuits during normal operation.